My mirrored self
by therobotfangirl
Summary: Reyna and Annabeth have been experiencing nightmares, which had lead to the daily visits of 'the whispering', that makes it more bearable to live. A quest must begin, for the screaming can stop. - This is after BoO, but with an alternative ending - sorry Caleo fans- First story do not judge :D (discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Darkness concealed her in a box filled with fear. She could not escape. Reyna stood there banging on the see-through material, screaming for help. Her confidence has been drained and she fell to her knees crying. An eerie mist approached her along with a fearsome growl. Reyna not knowing what it was surrendered, as she had no chance in defeating it. Shrieking whispers filled the air ' Reyna… Reyna… the time has come…A quest till the final death'. A malicious laughter came afterwards, high pitched, like nails against a chalkboard. She screamed, trying to get the voices to leave her alone, swatting the mist away from her. Her voice not obeying her, she tripped backwards, and a loud thump echoed.

Reyna jerked up from her slumber, her heart pounding and her body beaded with sweat. She looked around her surroundings, and recognised her bedroom in her villa, in beautiful New Rome. It was broad daylight, which made a smile twitch upon her lip, she finally felt relaxed, safe to be more precise. That sudden moment got ruined as claws scratched against her door, she was about to pounce at the attacker with her dagger, which was at her nightstand, until she realised that her 'attacker' was whimpering. Aurum and Argentum she thought. They wanted breakfast of course. She opened her door and her two playful dogs scattered on the wooden floor, sniffing each other's butts. Reyna couldn't resist the urge to smile. She grabbed two bowls from her kitchen counter one silver (for Argentum) and one gold (for Aurum), it was ironic as it was the colour of their names in English. She grabbed a bag filled with metal scraps from the Vulcan forge and poured it into the bowls. As soon as her hounds heard the metal clashing against their bowls, they rapidly scurried to the kitchen, and stuffed their mouths with (in their case) delicious scrap. Reyna wondered, why her helplessly adorable metal dogs, always did little things that made her laugh. Her stomach envied the dogs for having food, so to get Reyna's attention it grumbled. Reyna instantly got the message and strolled towards the fridge. She opened the fridge and the same whispers from her nightmare made an appearance in her mind, she collapsed and cupped her hands around her ears and screamed, but the voices continued and spoke these exact words ' find the oracle, fight pain, fight fear, fight the things that consume you, fight the thing you cannot fight'. They voices disappeared when cold metal nudged her elbow. She looked towards the thing that touched her… her beloved dogs. They saw her eyes water and tried to comfort her. She smiled at their decency to care about her and stroked them gently. The warm feeling with her dogs had disappeared as she had gotten a determined look in her eyes, and firmly and confidently said to her dogs "We are going to pay a visit to our friends at Camp-Half-Blood."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Annabeth wasn't sure what to do anymore. She had been screaming her head off, she seemed like crying, even though Percy was there to comfort her. She was cradled in his arms for about an hour or so, Percy stroking her hair with a feather touch. "I can't do this anymore Percy, I just can't, it's driving me crazy" she whimpered. Percy put his warm hand on her cheek, he smelled like the beach which always seemed to soothe her, Percy told her quietly, not yet a whisper, "Hey, don't be to hard on yourself, you are strong, stronger than anybody else here, you can handle it."

"No Percy" she snapped harshly "You don't understand, this is way worse than Gaea, I'm alone on this one, I don't have six other people to help me, or a whole camp either, It's just me…" Percy held her trembling hand,

"If you want I could be here, and if someone comes near you, to hurt you, I swear on the river Styx that I would kick their sorry ass of the planet earth"

Annabeth smiled, until thunder rumbled when Percy said Styx.

"I would like to see that" she raised her arms and wrapped it around Percy's neck, and slowly raised her lips to touch his. Soft and luscious, were the words to describe his lips, tender and sweet to describe the kiss. Even though they have been dating for around five years (they are eighteen now) his touch always sent tingles through her spine. The kiss deepened. There was a rapid knock on cabin three's door. It kept continuing, until Percy opened door and found Grover still knocking on an imaginary door. "P-P-Percy, what would you do if a Pegasus came with a roman praetor?" Grover asked

"What, why?" Percy responded

" Reyna is here"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Reyna landed in front of the Athena Parthenos on Half-Blood Hill on Guido's back, he whined as Reyna jumped off and whispered in his ear "Go back to New Rome and come when I call for you, ok." He responded with a whine and flew off. In the far off distance she saw Annabeth racing towards her with Percy. She smiled and waved, but then her smile wavered and she started gritting her teeth as the voices came back, she fell to her knees and a moment before she blacked out she saw Annabeth cupping her ears and that she was on her knees too. But her pain and agony was too much for her to even lift a finger, so she fell and everything was black.

The room was pitch black, but she could point out that there was somebody next to her, not an enemy but an ally. The whispers were still there and they were saying 'your mirrored soul is the answer, your mirrored self'. The image faded and she found herself in a room, dimly lit by pure sunlight, and in the center of the room was a mirror. Reyna casually strolled towards it as she felt someone's presence near her and she did not want to show fear. She gazed at her reflection wondering if it was a symbol of some sort, a trick, but the mirror shimmered slightly. Reyna, instead of wearing a SPQR shirt, she wore a CHB shirt, which she thought was weird. Her hair unwrapped itself from its plat and formed curls and magically brushed itself into a ponytail. Gold sprang from her roots until there was nothing left of her jet-black hair. Her tan skin began to pale, until it was creamy. And last but not least her eyes had lighten into a shocking yet beautiful shade of silver. She was looking at Annabeth Chase. ' Your mirrored self… your mirror self' A cold hand touched her shoulder

Reyna shuddered when she woke up; in the bed next to her was Annabeth Chase who was awake. She smiled at Reyna and went back to being fed ambrosia and nectar by Will Solace. Reyna rested her head on her pillow, but a girl tapped her shoulder, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, so she must have been an Apollo child " Hi there, I am Sonne and I will be your nurse for today" she smiled sweetly at Reyna and passed her a tray with: a plate of ambrosia and a cup of nectar. " You should take it easy on the food, but so far I think that, after this you may go and take some fresh air and you would be ok" Sonne said and Reyna responded with a nod. She took the nectar and sipped it at a medium pace savoring the taste of that 'Hercules' smoothie coach Hedge had done a few years ago, and when she took a bite of the ambrosia, it tasted like ice and syrup, her favorite treat from Puerto Rico. Memories ran through her mind, but they hadn't hurt her as much as like around three years ago she told her past to Nico, and it felt so good to get it off of her chest. Afterwards Annabeth and Reyna had been released from the infirmary. There has been a silence between them for a while until Annabeth asked Reyna "Why are you here in the first place?" Reyna hesitated for a second and remembered that it is easier to let it out, " Well these past few days I have been getting nightmares, I thought if I ignored them they would go away but they didn't. Demigod dreams never go away, so this morning whispering started and well they told me to go to the Oracle." Annabeth pondered for a while,

"Were the whispering somehow high pitched?"

"Yeah how do you know?"

"Because I had the same dreams"

Reyna was paralyzed, she couldn't move, but her mouth didn't obey the idea of being paralyzed and moved, but her voice wasn't confident, but her voice trembled, "Did they talk about mirrored souls?"

"Yeah"

"I think you are my mirrored soul"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Earlier I had a vision or dream that I was looking at a mirror but what I saw was you Annabeth, You not me" Reyna had said

Annabeth had the same dream but instead of seeing herself she saw Reyna. She didn't say anything as it might creep her out.

"Rachel isn't here today but she will return tomorrow, so today you would have a good old Camp-Half-Blood welcome" Annabeth said with a grin on her face.

It was around seven o'clock so it began to darken, but the smiles on the campers' faces set a bright environment to light up the whole of Manhattan. Laughter was everywhere. As Annabeth saw Percy at the campfire, she led Reyna to sit with them. Annabeth gave a quick kiss to Percy as they sat down. But for some reason Reyna looked stunned, afraid but Annabeth didn't understand until Reyna whispered in her ear "Is that Leo?" and she pointed to the person in front of her,

"Yeah," Annabeth said slowly and wondered why she asked such a stupid question, then it clicked "Oh yeah, we didn't tell you. Well after the second giant war, Leo took the physician's cure… He went back to Ogygia…"

"O-gee-gee- what?" Reyna interrupted "Urmm… sorry"

"Well, he went back there for Calypso, and before you say anything she is a nymph who Leo fell in love with. Anyways she was there and all but when he picked her up and they flew on Festus, there was some sort of barrier that Calypso couldn't pass. There was a magical raft waiting for her in the sea to take her back home,"

"But wait why didn't he just stay with her there?"

"Just let me finish!" Annabeth whined like toddler "He tried but he already passed the barrier, no matter how much he tried he couldn't return, the cruel Fates only let him find her twice. He had been heart-broken ever since, but apart from that he is the same Leo as ever."

"Oh… That is just terrible…"

"Yeah, well that's the Fates"

After awhile everybody gathered around the campfire and sang weird songs about _my grandma was on fire_, which seemed to make everybody laugh. Chiron calmed everybody down, and made an announcement "It has been years since the fellow praetor of the twelfth has come, please give a friendly welcome to: Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano," a roar of cheering, has made the campfire golden and standing high, Reyna stood up smiling for a few seconds, "And welcome these two new campers, Amore and Ocultos Juventud Griega"

Two girls around fifteen were hiding behind Chiron, they almost blended in the dark with their tanned complexion, but their eyes didn't screamed death when you looked at them like Nico's, so they couldn't be children of Hades.

As if reading her mind, Percy stood up and firmly said, "Have they been claimed?"

"No" Chiron responded

"Those bastards, they promised by thirteen" Percy muttered to himself.

Amore and Ocultos began to glow a light faded blue and a symbol appeared above their heads, a wine cup with a horizontal line around the middle. It was the symbol of Youth, the symbol of Hebe.

"Well Perseus Jackson, you have gotten your answer. Amore and Ocultos, children of youth." Chiron pulled them into the light. Both were bright eyed but, Amore had warm chocolate eyes but they flash specks of rainforest green. Ocultos had cold blue eyes and slightly changed to silver. Amore's hair was chestnut with natural golden highlights, but on the other hand Ocultos had curly golden hair, which changes to cinnamon in the light. Both had rosy pouty lips, flawless tanned skin, tall but look young for their age. But there were differences Amore was chubby, Ocultos had dimples. Ocultos had hipster glasses and Amore didn't have any at all. But both were equally beautiful.

At around ten everybody went to their cabin. " Hey Reyna, there is a spare bed in cabin six, so you can stay there for the night." Annabeth cheerfully said.

Reyna grinned, "Yeah that would be nice." The Athena cabin was grey with white curtains and an owl symbol above the door. "The bed you're sleeping in is the bed next to mine." They walked towards the beds, talked for a while and almost instantly fell asleep afterwards. Annabeth was terrified, her hands tied to her back, both of her legs chained to the wall, the screeching whispers torturing her '_kathréfti̱ eaf̱tós , antikatoptrízetai i̱ psychí̱ , i̱ profi̱teía aneípo̱ti̱_'- Which Annabeth could easily translate to 'mirrored selves, mirrored souls, a prophecy untold'

"What do you mean?" Annabeth cried, trying to escape but their answer was 'kathréfti̱ eaf̱tós , antikatoptrízetai i̱ psychí̱ , i̱ profi̱teía aneípo̱ti̱' but now it sounded like chant with three people saying it. Annabeth closed her eyes then opened them. She was in cabin six again, and by her side was Reyna panting, whilst Annabeth herself was beaded with sweat.

Annabeth's lip wavered "We need to see Rachel."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Dawn was hitting Camp-half-blood softly as the birds were tweeting. The light smooth shades of orange and yellow were relaxing and the trees silhouetted in the distance, it was beautiful. Thalia's tree stood high and tall, intimidating the other trees, it was as if Thalia was still in that tree. Reyna smirked at the thought. Annabeth had leaded her to a cave with a red curtain. Inside was the girl with a mane of red, her hands covered in paint, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. "Hey Rachel!" Annabeth said, Rachel's eyes were wild cloudy, "Annabeth is that you?"

"Yeah its me, Rach are you ok?"

"Annabeth you seem far away"

"Rachel I'm here don't worry", Rachel wobbled a bit and grabbed Reyna and Annabeth's arm for support, the green irises of her eyes expanded until her eyes were completely foggy green and green mist came out of her mouth

**_For once the numbers multiply_**

**_The bright eyed, the forge and the tide_**

**_The treasure remains in the mirrored souls_**

**_Light would meet in the middle of opposite poles_**

**_Though the gift is out of sight_**

**_They may see it once with all their might_**

**_A wish unexpected_**

**_Is well known accepted_**

Annabeth caught Rachel so easily and swiftly it seemed like a routine, which it probably was. Reyna felt the hairs rise at the back of her neck; it was nearly impossible to breathe. But she let out a deep breath. She was going on another quest, which may have been another death sentence in her life. Instead of starting to panic, she let out a huge sigh, sat down on a chair and laid her hand under her chin "Maybe this time we will be lucky and not be killed or wake up something that could kill us all," Reyna muttered sarcastically. Annabeth smiled and calmly said "Well I'm going to tell Chiron about the prophecy at breakfast, and guessing by the time I think that is now." Reyna's stomach started to rumble as if to say 'I'm hungry, I want jelly-beans!' "Oh Shit, I'M HUNGRY!" Reyna laughed after she realized she said it out loud. She blushed slightly and stopped to ask Rachel if she was coming, "Nah I'm ok, got to finish this beauty," and she pointed to a four- meter by six-meter canvas with half a painting on it. Annabeth and Reyna walked towards the dinning pavilion to find Chiron monitoring Mr. D to not drink wine at the big table, "Good morning Miss Chase and Miss Ramirez, you look like you want to tell me something," Chiron Bellowed smiling

"Yes," Annabeth replied politely "there is a prophecy and I think it is a very important one." Chiron used two fingers to stoke his beard slowly and he pondered, whilst Annabeth recalled the prophecy. "This is a tricky one," he stated after awhile, "We should sit on this one for a while as it is quite difficult,"

"NO!" Reyna snapped "I mean this quest should start as soon as possible Chiron, it is the main source of me and Annabeth's headaches, and I'm quite sure that you do not like to see campers in pain."

"Very well, then I should announce this in front of the whole camp and see if anybody has come up with an idea, well that is if you let me,"

Annabeth and Reyna nodded in sync to reply. Chiron had told the prophecy to the whole camp, (Rachel was there too, with her whole body covered in paint) and it was quiet until Malcolm stood up and said, "Well it is obvious that Reyna and Annabeth are going but then there would be one person left to go, but then there are all those other people, something about the bright eyed, forge and tide…." A beautiful figure stood up from the crowd, an old friend that Reyna hadn't spoken to since their conversation about her mom, Piper Mclean "Well on my first quest Leo was the forge so that could mean something… Right?" Everybody eyed Piper then Leo who was sitting next to Jason, then Piper again, then Leo. It was like a Ping-Pong game between the two of them. All the Athena kids (even Annabeth) were thinking for a long time, and then Annabeth spoke. "Piper has a point, so Percy must be the tide" she winked at Percy and he winked back, "And Leo must be the forge, so if there was originally two- me and Reyna, times two is four people, Leo and Percy. So that could be the first part." Malcolm countered Annabeth's point and commented, "Well then it won't be for the first time as for your quest to the labyrinth was with four, besides wasn't there something to do with bright-eyed and it seemed like 'the bright-eyed' was plural probably two and that could be that there are six on the quest so that could mean that you were kind of right Annabeth as the numbers were doubled but not in that way but three times six tho"

When Reyna remembered the bright-eyed bit she couldn't help but think of twin who arrived the day before, they both had kaleidoscopic eyes but more amazing than Piper's. Reyna shook her head and stuttered, "Can I have Amore and Ocultos, here please?" Immediately they stood up and nervously walked to the front. They were both there and they looked frightened, "Don't be scared," Reyna reassured "Its ok…" She studied them for a second especially their eyes. They sparkled like a galaxy filled with stars, timeless and iridescent. "I think we found our bright-eyed" A roar of applause filled the place, the twins shyly smiled, but Reyna saw the uncomfortable look in their eyes and that they didn't like the public. Reyna knew how they felt but never showed it. The cheer died out and everybody was dismissed. The only people left was Annabeth, Reyna, Percy, Leo, Amore, Ocultos and Chiron, "You campers should start packing up as there would be a big adventure ahead of you."

After packing, which wasn't hard for Reyna, as she didn't bring anything,

"OH CRAP! I DIDN'T BRING CLOTHES!" Annabeth started to laugh,

"I'm guessing that a little light New York shopping wouldn't kill you right?" she blurted out,

"Seriously Annabeth? NOW?"

"Yeah it would be fun, we could bring Amore and Ocultos, and it may be the last fun thing we do before we die on this fucking quest!"

"Yeah sure"

After awhile, the quest girls were already in New York City shopping at there hearts content! Apparently if you were Annabeth and Leo is extremely scared of you he can summon thousands of dollars from his magical tool-belt, but it had a limit a couple of thousands a month and well Leo probably won't have money at the very moment- at least now. They shopped expensive things from _Chloe, Louis Vuitton, H&amp;M and random other places. _They had a blast and gossiped and girly things Reyna never knew she had in her. "So where are you from?" Reyna asked Ocultos, "Argentina, my father died in a car crash but we manage to escape and a god-like like lady, came and healed our wounds, she said she was our mother and she would come every week to see us grow, she kept her promise but I never really knew her until now. She visited me in a dream and told me to go to Peru."

"So you speak Spanish?"

"Si"

"Yo tambien hablo español, porque soy puertoriqueña"- (I too speak Spanish because I am Puerto Rican)

"Que bueno, yo no quiero hacer la unica con mi hermana"- (That's good, I don't want to be the only one with my sister)

"El Leo habla español"-(Leo speaks spanish too)

"Tü lo quieres?" – (Do you like him?)

"No, él quemó parte de mi campamento "-(No, he burned part of my camp)

Annabeth looked confused but Amore just giggled.

It was beginning to darken, and tomorrow they had a big day ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I have not been updating lately with school and all that it is pretty hard :D**

**I really love reading the reviews and see that you are really enjoying it. I would really love it if you guys would favourite and follow that would really put a smile on my face.**

**Leyna is coming soon so don't worry! :)**

**This is my first story so don't judge! This is an extra long chapter for you guys so thank you for your support!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"Wait, how are we going to get to Peru anyways?" Annabeth asked

"Dunno, but I know that we have to go there," Reyna replied. They were both on half-blood hill, looking down below, where everybody else was carrying their own bags up. "Chiron said that we have to wait here and someone would eventually take us there." Annabeth said whilst putting her hair into a ponytail,

"And you believe the old guy who is over thousands of years old. Old people can forget things you know." Reyna mumbled, Annabeth smirked,

"Because, elders know best. And have you heard that saying 'The elders of the village is the wisest'?"

"Isn't that just movie cliché, that the old Chinese guy knows more?"

"Hush young one, today is not the day you would understand." They both just laughed their heads off, "Girls are crazy," Percy said to Leo, but the girls just responded by clutching their tummies and falling to the ground laughing,

"Yep, crazy," Leo agreed. Amore and Ocultos ran up the hill with huge camping bags on their back, they seemed pretty fit so they weren't out of breath.

"So where is this transportation that is supposed to take us to Peru?" Amore asked shyly,

Percy scratched his head and said, " I seriously don't know, but-" Something had grabbed Percy and now he was long gone, Annabeth felt her heart racing,

"PERCY!" she screamed, terrified. Then Leo was swooped away as well. Reyna tapped Annabeth's arm gently, "What is going on-?" Reyna was taken as well; the twins were long gone out of sight after she looked around. Annabeth was confused, but more shaken then confused. But all the joints linked together when she was taken from the ground. Griffins. The griffins that were carrying them were their transportation to Peru.

Soaring in the sky is an amazing experience: the wind in your face, the smoke from bakeries down below, the breeze tickling your nose. Behind her was a griffin with their luggage, but she didn't really pay any attention to it, she was having a blast. Sure she had been on romantic rides with Percy with Blackjack, but this was different, she wasn't on some creature's back, she was swooped and carried by a creature, it felt as if she herself was flying, it felt unsecure, it made her adrenaline rise, she loved it. Percy had a similar story to this but angels were carrying him apparently. Annabeth just smirked, "What are you smiling about?" Percy teased

"Nothing, what are you looking at?"

"At the person who makes my heart skip a beat,"

"Who is this woman you speak of? I'm going to slap her hard in the face!" Annabeth joked,

"Then have fun slapping yourself!" Percy scrunched up his nose and Annabeth replied by sticking her tongue out. Reyna's griffin came close, "What are you love-birds talking about?" then Leo's griffin came close too and Percy responded "Well we were just talking about how we are going to beat your griffin in a race to Peru, aren't we Steve?" Steve the griffin just growled, " I will take that as a yes,"

"Soo, are we naming our griffins?" Leo asked

"Yeah, it won't be that bad plus it would make the time fly," Reyna, replied

"Well then mine is going to be called Felìz!"

"So it's going to be Happy the griffin?" Reyna queried

"Dude, why are you so obsessed with calling things Happy?" Percy added

"Because I'm happy!" Leo said and done some quirky dance moves and Felìz nearly dropped him, Reyna giggled, "The, mine is Caesar,"

"Why?"

"So you can call yours Felìz and I can't call mine Caesar?"

"Touché"

"Mine is Einstein, because mine seems smart."

"Mine is Messi" came a voice below them. The twins. Amore. "He is my fave football player, and he is Argentinian." Amore blushed slightly.

"Nah, Naymar better, but I'm calling mine Loco, cause he or she is CRAZY" and then like on cue Loco swirled around the sky so fast it left a mark in the clouds.

Everybody just laughed. It seemed great to just have a laugh. It wasn't tense or anything, it didn't feel like they were on a quest. It felt that they were just six friends having a laugh having an amazing time. Nothing felt forced just relaxed. But Annabeth knew that wouldn't last forever, she was a demigod, happiness wasn't meant to last long. 'Annabeth, Annabeth, mirrored souls, is the key' the voices came back 'mirrored souls, mirrored souls' Annabeth screamed and Einstein dropped her. Annabeth was falling, quickly her time was running out. Where is Jason to call on the winds when you need him? Annabeth closed her eyes, as she knew that was the last time they were going to be opened.

Annabeth was on some blow-up mattresses with soft white blankets, she had a cool wet cloth on her head. "Hey beautiful how are you feeling?" Percy said whilst caressing her head gently. "W-w-what happened" was all she could manage to say,

"You started to scream, Reyna knew what was going on but for some reason she was stronger than you at the time, as it was usual for her these days, but you weren't that ready to hear the voices again so you screamed that startled Einstein. He dropped you, everybody was panicking, I tried to use my super cool horse telepathy to call Blackjack but he didn't come quick enough but apparently if the Pegasus names you horse friend you can call a Pegasus in a heartbeat. Guido came and rescued you. Einstein is beating himself up right now, but I think he would be pretty pleased to see your gorgeous face of yours again. I know I am."

"I am so touched to hear those words," she teased and melodramatically put her hand on her heart. Percy pushed her lightly on the shoulder. "So where are we?" Annabeth asked,

"On the Peru border, don't worry the mist kind of hides this tent."

"How?"

"Well its one of the 'Hunter's of Artemis' tents, Reyna had it in her jean pocket."

"What how?"

"This used to be a handkerchief"

"Oh"

"Awesome right?"

"Yep"

"You better get some rest, tomorrow we have got to get up early."

"Percy"

"Yeah"

"Stay with me,"

"Yeah"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Yeah" Percy snuggled up between the blankets to feel her warmth, and he putted his arms around her protectively, and kissed her forehead.

"Seaweed brain,"

"I know"

"I love you"

"I know, but I love you ten times more than what you love me."

They both sealed the promise with a passionate kiss.

The sunrise was beautiful, the soft shades of pink merging into the fiery shade of orange, made a dawn waiting to remembered. Annabeth rested her head on Percy's chest hearing his steady heartbeat knowing that they were together, and that she was in someone's possession that would keep her out of harms way.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, so I've been checking views 600 and something, and a few follows and faves, kinda sad but I really appreciate it! If you have any idea how I can improve it please tell and review, I really wanna make a change in the Leyna AU! So I really want to know if I can get this to 20 faves at least? 20 follows at least? I sound like a beggar :D I just really like to see that people are actually reading this! So yeah! Thank for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

They were just on the border of Peru, and Reyna could feel the difference of the climate. The air was clearer, fresher, cleaner. Reyna was bare foot that morning so she could feel the moisture of the soil beneath her feet; it felt good to step on South American ground again, especially a country that spoke her mother tongue. It was relaxing, she felt her senses falling and she was off-guard.

"Buenos dìas Reyna," someone said whilst putting their hand on her shoulder. Then again Reyna was never off-guard, so she tackled the speaker instantly. Leo.

"Lo siento Praetor," he said beaming and teasingly putting his hands in the air "Me rindo, me rindo!" Reyna calmed herself down a bit and released him.

"Sorry" she whispered to the ground, he grinned and hovered his arm around her too scared to actually, physically touch her, "No te recùpes, I kind of expected it anyway." Leo walked away afterwards, still beaming. Reyna sighed and returned to admiring Peru. A few moments later, Reyna decided that it was time to move on from her position and changed in her tent. She slipped on a black tank top, with a red and black checker shirt over it (her sleeves rolled up), denim shorts and black ankle high boots, also daggers stuffed up her socks. That day she didn't brush her hair into a plat but in a messy bun, and her bangs hanging on the side of her face. The day was beautiful, but she reminded herself she was on a quest not on vacation. When she stepped outside she caught a glimpse of Annabeth, she had her hair down, her luscious curls trickling down her shoulders, a grey tank top, with darker grey shorts, also denim sleeveless jacket, and black knee high boots. Percy was standing next to her, his shaggy black hair, messy as usual, a grey vest with a deep green over shirt, to reflect and exaggerate his gentle sea-green eyes, and he was just wearing baggy navy shorts, with plain black sneakers- Reyna didn't see what she saw in him in the first place. The crazy haired Latino was in the corner fidgeting with something, his wild grin glistening in the sunlight. He had his trousers rolled up to limit the heat, _could he even get hot?_ Reyna thought, well anyways he was wearing a red V-neck showing off his big muscular arms- bad Reyna snap out of it!-and black sneakers, but he wasn't wearing his signature suspenders, but he was still wearing his magical tool-belt- O.K. Amore and Ocultos, stunning as always, were wearing different clothes but it didn't distract the fact that whatever they wore it made them look exquisite. Ocultos wore a blue V-neck, shorts and brown sandals. Amore wore a thin pink blouse, shorts and pearly white sneakers. Both had pigtails which made them look younger- of course. The day started off great, but nothing was great in demigod's lives. "We should set course for Tacha, as it is the closest city, as we are in Chile right now," Reyna announced, everybody else listening closely "It would be a long walk and considering that we do not have long to complete this quest, I have spoken with the griffins and they have agreed to take us there-"

"You can speak griffin?" Leo questioned

"Yes, and I can't realise that griffins know how to nod." Reyna added sarcastically

"Right,"

"Yeah" Reyna rolled her eyes and let, the end of the 'yeah' to float in the air for awhile, "anyways, afterwards we would be able to find whatever that we need to find, and get on with the quest. I suggest that we should start packing right now."

With that everybody left and starting packing immediately, Reyna had that effect on people, but not like Piper that she uses charm-speak for people to do what she wants, but she channels her fear into her voice, to power her voice to make people do what she wants, heck it even worked on Octavian, - ahh the years without Octavian had been relaxing, but he still did sacrifice himself, but still no more yapping like Chihuahua, about 'Reyna this, Reyna that, Reyna we can not trust does _graceus._' All that weight had been lifted. Anyways she said some words and the tents magically turned back into a handkerchief and stuffed it in her shorts. She wiped sweat off her brow and strolled to Caesar. His majestic coffee wings grew as she approached him, "Ok Caesar, this time its going to different, this time I'm going to be riding you, not being dragged, OK?" Caesar growled and shook his head; "I'll take that as a yes." She climbed on Caesar, and took a deep breath, she brought a rope with her and tied around the griffin's neck and used it as a rein, she whipped the rope against his skin " Ya!" the griffins eyes shot open and they flew in the sky.

* * *

Behind her were Amore and Ocultos, joking about and talking to Leo who was there too, on her right was Annabeth, who cleverly tied her feet together, so if she fell, she would be dangling upside down, Percy was on her right smiling.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrive at Tacha. The sun beats on their skin, and the sunrays as golden as Reyna's dagger. A delightful smell passes by Reyna's nose, sweetness that she longed for everyday, hot chocolate. "Pleasssee, can we get hot chocolate?" She pleaded like a little girl. Annabeth raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

"Pleasssee, can we get hot chocolate?"

"Why?"

"Because, it's Peruvian hot chocolate!"

"And?"

"I like hot coco."

"And…"

"We are getting some, and who knows, we can find whoever we need to find there!"

"Fine"

"Great"

They walked down to the quaint café, ordered six hot chocolates with extra chocolate and one with marshmallows for Reyna. Once the waitress passed them their drinks, they walked outside to sit down at a table, in silence. They sipped their drinks slowly until Percy broke the quietness.

"Annabeth,"

"Yeah,"

"You know the north pole? Where Santa lives?"

"Percy! SANTA ISNT REAL!"

"He could be, if I'm a demigod, Santa is possible! Well anyways there is also the South Pole. Right?"

"Yeah, anddd…"

"Well the prophecy says _light would meet in the middle of the opposite poles, _and well the middle of the pole is Africa and well there is A LOT of light there, and well I was thinking should we go there?"

There was a long pause, until Annabeth kissed her boyfriend's cheek

"THAT'S GENIUS! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well then were we sent here anyways? Peru?" Amore asked

"I don't know" Reyna confirmed, "but I can somehow sense the mist hiding something around here."

Percy looked around "Same." He squinted and looked closely to the little details, but so far he found nothing except: a homeless guy asking for money, a dog barking at a guy with a llama, a woman selling charms, a glowing house, a guy picking his boogers, wait a glowing house?, "Hey guys, there is like this weird glowing house there," he pointed his finger to the right, where the house was,

"Well then lets check it out." Annabeth said

* * *

Crooked and torn, those were the words to describe the house, yet it sent a mystical vibe. The roof was wooden and painted black, the outside of the house was made of broken wood, the window frames were badly painted red, the windows were blanketed in dust, and there was no door. Reyna crept in the thought-to-be abandoned house, the floorboard creaking at every step, the other were close behind, their voices hushed to a limit if they wanted to talk. Everything about the interior was mysterious and strange, it felt as if they were in a hotel, the place was cool despite the boiling weather outside and the bad condition the house was in, the walls were velvet, and some of the furniture was actually golden and it was not ruined or anything, there were no living life forms such as: rats, mice and bugs even though the door was open. There was a faded light coming from the room at the end of the inside. They all cautiously tip-toed into the room, Reyna's jaw dropped when she say what was in the room.

There were golden accents, rich blood-red walls, mahogany floor, velvet sofas and chairs; a crystal chandelier hanged from the ceiling, there was also a bar at the side. A slim woman let out a high-pitched shriek when she saw them, she had red wine in her right hand, and she was perfectly tanned, warm hazel eyes, long wavy chestnut hair with cherry blossom crown on her head and planted down her locks, she was also wearing a everlasting candyfloss pink toga, "My darlings, how long has it been? Five years? My babes!" Reyna was confused, but the edges of Amore and Ocultos' mouths twitched into a smile, their eyes sparkled with wet tears, and finally Reyna understood "MAMMA!" They both lunged themselves into their mothers arms crying a stream of tears "Cinco años mamma! Cinco! No te vayas! Yo no quiero separar me de ti de nuevo!" Ocultos sobered

"¿Porqué no podemos estar juntos para siempre como una familia, nosotros tres juntos, en paz, sola?" Amore asked through her tears

"Lo siento pero vida no es tan, simple pero los hados no me deja estar con tigo, lo siento, pero te digo algo, tu dos son mi favoritas, y te voy ayudar, y no mi importa si los hados mi matan porque yo te amo con todo mi vida y si mi sacan de tu vida, tu sepa que yo siempre voy estar en tu corazon. Te amo mis hijas." Hebe said as she kissed their foreheads softly, the moment was so sweet that Reyna forgot that they were talking in Spanish, and Percy and Annabeth understood nada, zilch. Reyna laughed, "What?" Hebe asked sweetly,

"Nothing, its just…" Reyna couldn't help herself from laughing "Just nothing, oh wow…"She straitened herself up, "sorry"

"So you probably may ask '_why are we here' 'why is she here'_ well to present you with some gifts of course!" She beamed and magically the wine that has been in her hand disappeared. "Ahh, to my sweet Amore Joves Juventud Griega, I personally give you this is Neolaía," she handed her a spear "engrave these words on to the ground" she handed Amore a note which read _nearó thánato – young death, _ "and write your victims name afterwards, then stab the point of the spear into the ground-"

"Kind of like the roman spoils of war?"

"Ehh- kind of roman girl,"

"And if you want to heal someone," she passed her another note _kai páli ta niáta- youth again _"carve this into their skin like a tattoo and they would be healed from their wounds."

"But how would I remember this mamma?" Amore asked. Hebe waved her hand in front of her daughters face, "It is permanently in your mind now." Hebe grinned. "As for you Ocultos Omorfus Juventud Griega," she hands her a shield,

"Gee, Thanks mamma, Amore can get a spear and I get a, shield" Ocultos said sarcastically, "Well, sweetie that is not the best bit! Look!" She took the shield from Ocultos' dainty hands, and tapped it twice, and it turned into a wine cup,

"A wine cup? Seriously?"

"No… A youth potion!"

"Why would I need that Mamma?"

"I don't know, as a disguise? Or is someone drinks it too much they vanish!"

"How do I go to normal age though?"

"Say a random word,"

"Joven"

"You say that and you are back to normal, but remember only you can say it."

"And for the rest of you… Urmm, don't really care about you- Just kidding!"

_Man how perky can she get? _Reyna thought.

"Reyna, here is a whistle," she handed her a whistle, it was half silver and half gold, Reyna wanted to tear up as her it reminded her of her dogs, but she stayed strong, it was quite long the size of a dog whistle, _Gods those she hate me? Does she want me to show my vulnerable side? _"You blow the whistle and everybody or everything within my power, meaning that they are young, will follow your command, if they are human they would forget you straight away afterwards!"

"Thank you." Reyna said, she held a cold whistle, so small, so much power.

"Annabeth, with these earrings you would be able to know, what people who are young, are thinking, but you don't need to know what everybody is thinking, just the people you want to read minds."

"Thank you Hebe."

"Percy, you are already too powerful but I bestow the gift of protection on you, like Stygian water that you would be invincible, but this would be only during quest times."

"Thank you" Percy looked distant; like he was trying to figure something out, once he figured it he asked, "You are married to Heracles right?"

"Yes, dear Percy. Why?"

"Tell him he is an ass-hole!"

Hebe looked quizzical, but then she smirked, "I would be happy to! Serves him right to not admire my cooking!" Percy just chuckled.

"Thanks a lot Hebe, if we survive this I would go to the temples Jason built for you in both camps and build you a shrine in my house in New Rome" Percy added just before they left.

* * *

"Ok, so griffins ditched us, so now what?"

Reyna studied the area and saw the sea in the distance. "We sail."

Ocultos had an idea and she explained it to the rest. Apparently her eyes are soo cute and big, hard to resist that she could ask and get something. Kind of like charm-speak, eyes-speak? Anyways Ocultos nicely asked a ferryman in Spanish, if she could have the ship, he said yes ofcourse, they gave their thanks. And sailed at noon.

* * *

**A/N: Shall I say what the spanish words in the next chapter? Please review!It would make my day! :D I love coming back from school and see that my email is filled with - not all about me tho but still! Ima happy girl- not always! So yeah!**


End file.
